Blastocystis hominis
Blastocystis hominis is a protozoan parasite that can be ingested when a host eats or drinks food and water with contaminated feces. When it's inside the host, it stays in the intestinal tract and feeds on the nutrients to stay alive. There can be cross infections between humans, farm animals as well as canines. The best way to avoid it is to make sure that your lunch or dinner don't have the cysts inside of them. Don't drink a glass of water where Blastocystis hominis thrives in. Make sure to wash your hands at all times after handling foods or changing a nappy. One victim survived this infection. Symptoms The infection begins as cold or flu like symptoms such as nausea, vomiting, spasms in the torso, abdominal bloating, flatulence, body pains, brain fog, watery stools and fatigue. However, the host will die from anorexia if the parasite takes more nutrition from his or her body. Occurrences in Monsters Inside Me My Daughter Is Losing Her Mind A plumber named Bill Wilson from Palmdale, California begins to have a strong feeling of nausea come over him. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up until he went home to rest. Suddenly, painful stomach cramps had made him struggle to sleep. Every time he goes to his job, he'd feel sick. He decided to keep the symptoms at bay. The next morning, Michele checked on her husband when he starts to throw up in the bathroom. He told her that he ate some rotten food. Although, she didn't believe it. However, he tried to spells common words correctly but didn't work. His wife tries to figure out what's causing his condition to take a bizarre turn. A doctor finds a dramatic change in his weight as he discovers 2 lymph nodes on 1 side of his abdomen. After an X ray is finished, the staff gives him a devastating misdiagnosis known as stage 1 stomach cancer. The next day, he breaks down in tears when he tells his wife about the disease. The situation kept getting worse as he loses an alarming amount of weight again and again. Michele knows that she must save her husband from certain death, even if it means leaving her job. So, Dr. Hovsep Mahdessian decides to help the couple find the correct diagnosis. He sympathizes with their grief when the previous doctor told them about stomach cancer. Surprisingly, he manages to find it in his stool sample. Bill had a dangerous parasite known as Blastocystis Hominis. Both Michele and Dr. Mahdessian are concerned about his condition. As he takes an anti-parasitic drug for 3 weeks, Bill wondered if he had contracted the infection from a blast of raw sewage at work. Bill steadily begins to gain his former weight again and now works as a building manager, much to his wife's delight. Trivia On YouTube, there are many comments on videos about Blastocystis hominis from people who have the same infection as Bill Wilson did.